bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike Factory
The Spike Factory is a special tower that, once placed, produces Road Spikes that pop bloons and disappear at the end of each round. Its special attack, Spike Storm, is capable of upgrade]] killing large amounts of bloons, destroying even MOABs and BFBs easily. Like the Dartling Gun, the Spike factory was not included in the original edition of the game, and does not have a hotkey. The tower was released on September 8th, 2011. It costs 600 on easy, 700 on medium, and 760 on hard. On March 15, 2012, it was added to Bloons TD 5 as an update. Bloons TD 4 Description Generates piles of road spikes around the track automatically. Leftover spikes disappear at the end of each round. Starting Ability (BTD4) Before being upgraded, the Spike Factory shoots out clumps of five tacks at a rate of one shot nearly every three seconds (per second if fast-forwarded). These clumps always land in corners and disappear at the end of each round. Doesn't detect bloons, including Camo Bloons, but shoots at beginning of the round randomly. Increased Production Description: Makes the factory produce spikes much faster. This costs 600 on easy, 700 on medium and 760 on hard. Bigger Stacks Description: The factory creates double size spike stacks. This costs 510 on easy, 600 on medium and 650 on hard. White Hot Spikes Description: White hot spikes can pop frozen and lead bloons. This costs 300 on easy, 350 on medium and 380 on hard. Spike Storm Description: Every 15 seconds the factory generates a storm of short-lived spikes, filling up the entire track. The Tower turns red. This costs 5950 on easy, 7000 on medium and 7560 on hard. Bloons TD 5 Description "Generates piles of roadspikes on bits of nearby track. Each pile can pop 5 bloons, and unused spikes disappear at the end of each round." Starting Ability Before being upgraded, the Spike Factory shoots out clumps of five tacks at a rate of one shot nearly every three seconds (per second if fast-forwarded). These clumps always land in corners and disappear at the end of each round. This tower is always able to detect Camo Bloons. However, it will not shoot if there are no bloons around. Path 1 Upgrades Bigger Stacks Cost: '$600 (Easy), $700 (Med), $760 (Hard) '''Description: '''Generates larger piles of Spikes per shot. White Hot Spikes '''Cost: '$510 (Easy), $600 (Med), $650 (Hard) 'Description: '''Cuts through lead like a hot spike through ... lead. '***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades*** Spiked Ball Factory Cost: $2040 (Easy), $2400 (Med), $2590 (Hard) Description: Modified to produce heavy but viciously sharp spiked balls. Do extra damage to ceramic bloons. Spiked Mines Cost: $11900 (Easy), $14000 (Med), $15120 (Hard) Description: '''Rigged with heavy explosives, the spiked balls are set to go off when then they lose all their spikes. (The explosions have the effect of the Mortar Tower's Monkey Napalm.) Path 2 Upgrades Faster Production '''Cost: $680 (Easy), $800 (Med), $860 (Hard) Description: '''Increases the rate of Spike production. Even Faster Production '''Cost: 1060 (Easy), $1250 (med), $1350 (Hard) Description: 'By adding sprockets, dongles, and widgets, the rate of spike production increases even more. '***If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades*** MOAB-SHREDR Spikes 'Cost: '$4250 (Easy), $5000 (Med), $5400 (Hard) 'Description: '''Super-Hard-Rending-Engine-Driven-Razors are specially engineered to really hurt MOAB-class bloons. Spike Storm '''Cost: '$5530 (Easy), $6500 (Med), $7020 (Hard) '''Description: '''Lays a thick carpet of spikes over the whole track. (Spikes last 5 seconds unless reacted upon, in which the spikes will get an extra 5 seconds to pop a bloon). Tower XP Trivia *If the Spike Factory is placed far enough from the track, the Road Spikes it produces will not be seen. *It is possible to beat the entire game with only this tower because they can pop lead and camo bloons. *In BTD4, sometimes the Spike Storm will only cover 1/4-1/2 of the track. While in BTD5, it covers all the paths and much more convenient to use since it's an ability. *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the Spike Factory's logo in the "shop" is a Dart Monkey along with the Dartling Gun. *If used correctly and effectively, it is quite easy to beat up to level 65 relying on Spike Factories (Especially with the new and powerful upgrades 3-4 in BTD5) *In BTD5, the Spike Factory will not produce spikes if there are no bloons on screen. *In BTD5, the spikes created by the Spike Factory will not be placed on the track, if placed far enough from the track. *In BTD5, there is a glitch where when you buy the even faster production upgrade, it doesn't load the upgraded look unless it is under the range of a monkey village. *There was no hotkey for the Spike Factory in BTD4. In BTD5, it's Hotkey is M. *If there are too many Spiked Mines on the screen in Sandbox Mode, there will be explosions even though the Spiked Mines still have spikes. Category:Towers Category:Additions Category:Spike Factory Category:Revamped towers